blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanessa Enoteca
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Thread |age= 24 |birthday= May 16th |sign= Taurus |height= 170cm |weight= |blood= O |eyes= Purple |hair= Pink |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Black Bull |country= Clover Kingdom Witches' Forest (former) |workplace= |manga= Chapter 3 |anime= Episode 6 |jva= Nana Mizuki |eva= Lydia Mackay }} |chapter= }} is a 3rd Class Junior Magic Knight of Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. She is from the Witches' Forest. Appearance Vanessa is a tall young woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoors, she prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. She usually wears her squad robe on top of this outfit. When in public, Vanessa covers most of her body, albeit it is still very revealing. She wears a slim, sleeveless, fit, red-violet top and miniskirt with red-violet evening gloves. The design of the top allows her to showcase much of her torso where it is only connected at one point around her navel region. The cups that hold her breasts have curvy edges. Her miniskirt is very short and only covers her buttocks. She also wears dark purple stockings and garter belts underneath her boots. Her thigh-high red-violet boots are skin tight and split at the collars, creating a V-shape. Lastly, she wears a red-violet hat with a conical crown, which falls onto one side near the end. The hat also has a purple ribbon surrounding its circumference with a pin of intricate design attached to it, and a very wide brim. In addition, she sports a purple belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire, on her right side. Her outfit is completed with a pair of earrings. As a member of the Black Bull squad, she also dons the squad's signature robe. The robe is short and barely covers her torso, and the Black Bull insignia is on the left side. She wears it in a way that the button which holds the robe together is located at the center of her chest. When she was younger and imprisoned in the witches forest her hair was shorter and she wore a conservative knee length white dress. Gallery Child Vanessa.png|Vanessa as a child Vanessa indoor attire.png|Vanessa's indoor attire Vanessa swimsuit.png|Vanessa's bikini Vanessa - Quartet Knights.png|Vanessa in Black Clover: Quartet Knights Personality Vanessa is a person with a very relaxed manner who does things on her own accords. She has a high fondness of alcohol-based drinks and of handsome men. Her love of alcoholic drinks makes her known as the Drunken Frenzy Witch by others. Additionally, she has been shown not to feel embarrassed on wearing revealing attire to attract men and is most comfortable lying around the squads headquarters in her underwear where all her squad mates both male and female can see her, proving she has very little modesty even getting confused when her bikini got no reaction out of Asta and Magna who told her that it wasn't any different from what she usually wears Furthermore, Vanessa is also a very caring person as she offers her help to assist Noelle on finding a way to control her magic. However, she also likes to seduce her fellow squadmates, like her constant flirtation with Yami Sukehiro. She also attempts to seduce Asta on their first encounter. She is also shown to be rather lazy as she spent one of her days off doing nothing but drinking and sleeping. She also seems to enjoy shopping as when she took Noelle and Asta shopping around town on their day off. She is aware of her faults and sees herself as little more than a "drunk woman" until Asta's faith in her gives her the will to stand by him and help him fight. This carries over into the witches forest where her desire to save Asta and her friends allows her to tap into the true power of her thread magic to effect the thread of fate. She is also clever and somewhat conniving. She deftly maneuvered her opponent into a trap set by her threads, and offered herself to the witch queen in return for healing Asta though she had a plan to use his anti magic to get out of it later. Biography Vanessa grows up in the Witches' Forest and becomes a favorite of the Witch Queen, who cages the young girl and demands that she improve her Thread Magic. Years later Yami Sukehiro invades the forest and breaks into her prison, and Vanessa leaves the forest and joins the Black Bulls. After getting herself wasted through the the night, Vanessa is woken up by the loud sound of Magna Swing bickering with Luck Voltia. She starts arguing with Magna until Yami steps in and orders all of them to stop. Vanessa, along with the rest of the Black Bull members, immediately greet their captain who just returned from the Magic Knights Entrance Exam. She tries to ask him to join her for a drink but quickly goes quiet when Yami introduces a new member, Asta. Vanessa tries to seduce the new member after hearing that he comes from a small village, but she accidentally vomits near him. Not long after, Vanessa witnesses Magna's initiation ceremony for Asta, who manages to pass easily and to become officially one of the Black Bull Squad. To congratulate him, Vanessa embeds the squad's insignia on Asta's headband. She then tries to introduce herself to him but Magna quickly takes the new member on a tour of the headquarters. Later at dawn, Vanessa is having a drink on one of the headquarters' balconies when she sees a giant sphere of water suddenly manifest itself near the vicinity. She goes near it, along with Yami and a couple of other members, to assess the situation. Fortunately, Yami is able to find a solution and asks Asta to stop it from getting worse. As soon as Asta manages to save Noelle Silva from inside the sphere, Vanessa quickly tries to comfort her along with the other members by offering her assistance on finding a solution to better control her magical power and more. After that, Vanessa joins a few other members of the Black Bull in the dining hall for a meal. When Asta asks them about the duty of the Magic Knights, Vanessa drunkenly explains that their job is to protect while also mentioning the probability of finding a partner during a bodyguard duty. Afterwards, when Magna, Asta, and Noelle return from their bout with Heath Grice at Sosshi, Vanessa is there to congratulate them and informs them that the Magic Forensic Division have begun their investigation. She then proceeds to offer Asta and Noelle to come with her on a shopping trip after Yami gave them their first salary. Arriving at Kikka, Vanessa and the two new members quickly garner the attention of the crowd. However, Vanessa remains calm and hopes that they might attract a few good men for her. As soon as they finish their errands at the castle town, Vanessa takes Asta and Noelle to the town's black market, which is hidden behind a wall of an alleyway. Vanessa and Noelle proceed to find a magic tool that could help improve Noelle's control over her magical power. While looking at a few items, Sekke Bronzazza abruptly approaches them and starts to flirt. Although, Noelle immediately rejects him while Vanessa boorishly watches. A robbery soon occurs, but Asta and Sekke manage easily to stop it. After Asta and Sekke stop the thief, Vanessa quickly inspects Sekke's foot where the thief managed to stab him with a magic tool. After assessing that the wound is harmless, Vanessa informs Sekke while applying a substance to the wound. She and Noelle then come along with Asta to return the stolen item back to the elderly woman before leaving the town. One day, Vanessa is hanging out with a few members of the Black Bull and getting drunk when Yami comes in and informs them about a dungeon appearing at the border between the Clover Kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom. Vanessa tries to explain the significance of a dungeon to the clueless Asta before Yami reveals that the Magic Emperor, Julius Novachrono, has requested the boy for the mission. After Asta, Noelle, and Luck have gone for the mission, Vanessa tries to ask Yami on the Emperor's awareness of Asta but the captain can only give her a vague answer. Weeks later, while Asta, Gauche, and Noelle are visiting Nairn, Vanessa and some of the other Black Bulls enjoy a night of drinking, so when the squad receives a request to check on the town, only Yami and Finral are able to go. Days later, Vanessa joins the other Black Bulls to a party on Raque's beach. She relaxes under an umbrella and enjoys a drink. She shouts directions to Charmy while Grey who is transformed as Vanessa shouts opposing directions. Vanessa and Noelle are talking when Aphro and Phati try hitting on them, but Noelle coldly rejects the boys. Yami later appears and buries the squad in the sand before detailing their mission to the Seabed Temple. A week later, Noelle's confidence wavers during her training. The other Black Bulls arrive to cheer her on, with Vanessa reminding her that she will not die if she fails. Encouraged, she completes Cradle of the Sea Dragon and, in her excitement, loses her concentration, and the spell dissolves. The Black Bulls gather in Noelle's spell and head underwater, and the swirling water makes Vanessa seasick. The Black Bulls enter the Seabed Temple and are directed to the High Priest Gifso, who tests them with a Monster Toy. Vanessa and Finral are impressed by the priest's magic. When Gifso challenges the Black Bulls to a game, Vanessa initially refuses but the priest offers alcohol as a prize, so Vanessa accepts. Gifso then summons the other priests and uses his magic to scatter the competitors. After Gifso explains the rules of the Temple Battle Royale, Vanessa complains about the water sobering her up. The angler fish priest tries to lure Vanessa into a trap, but she instead traps him in one of her spells. Later while Yami is ordering the Black Bulls to attack the Eye of the Midnight Sun members who invaded the temple, Vanessa brags to him about taking out one of the priests. Gifso then announces the changes to the game's rules. When Vetto attacks the fallen, Vanessa pulls them to safety and applies a tourniquet to Kiato's leg. She also binds Vetto, but he easily breaks them. When Vetto releases another blast of mana, Finral saves them by redirecting the blast back at Vetto. Vanessa teases Finral before ordering Noelle to protect the others and teaming up with Asta and Finral to take on Vetto. She secures the Demon-Dweller Sword to Asta's hand, and when Asta charges forward, Finral changes the boy's position while Vanessa changes his direction, keeping Vetto from predicting his movements. Using this strategy, Asta manages to score a hit to Vetto's jaw. Vanessa then pulls Asta back, saving him from Vetto's counter. When Vetto charges at them, the Black Bulls try the same strategy but Vanessa realizes that Vetto has worked out their timing. Inspired by Asta, Vanessa promises to surpass her limits and asks Asta to trust her, which he does. The Black Bulls continue their onslaught despite their fatigue, and manage to skewer Vetto on Asta's sword. They celebrate until Vetto reveals it was a ruse and crushes Asta's arms with his cursed magic. Asta, however, refuses to give up. Shocked, Vanessa splints Asta's broken arms and tells Finral that they are going to start again. She slings Asta over to his Demon-Slayer Sword. Taking advantage of Vetto's weakened state, they maneuver Asta and, with a single swing, defeat the terrorist. With the enemy defeated, Vanessa pulls Asta into a hug with Finral. Noelle complains about being ignored, so Vanessa compliments her Roar of the Sea Dragon. Suddenly Vetto's mana begins to overflow and forms a giant cloud, and he threatens to destroy the temple. Despite the power destroying her threads, Vanessa and the others resolve to attack again but are interrupted by Yami's sudden arrival. The captain pats them on their heads and thanks them for their efforts, which makes Vanessa blush. Yami then releases his Dark Magic and displays his new spell, which shocks the others. After Yami kills Vetto, the Black Bulls rush toward and grab onto Yami, with Vanessa admitting her crush. He drives them off with his sword. While the Black Bulls are recovering in the temple's infirmary, Vanessa threatens Finral for being lecherous toward Grey but also admonishes Grey for being too easily embarrassed. Magna suggests that Vanessa could do with being more reserved. The bickering is interrupted by the shouts of the temple's citizens thanking the Magic Knights. Later, the Black Bulls gather outside to leave, and Vanessa asks Charmy about the captured Eye of the Midnight Sun members. They then leave through one of Finral's portals. Back at the base, Vanessa relaxes and gets drunk, while Yami, Asta, Charmy, and Finral leave for the capital. When Yami returns to the base, he throws a feast for the squad because they have managed to reach zero stars. After Asta leaves early, Finral reveals to the others that the curse on Asta's arms could not be cured, which saddens Vanessa and the others. The Black Bulls are spying on Asta when he declares that he is not giving up, and Vanessa wonders if magic from the Witches' Forest could help. The next day, Vanessa heads out on her own, and upon arriving outside the gates of the Witches' Forest, she demands entrance. The gates open and a flock of birds grabs her and pulls her in. She is taken to the queen's throneroom, where she is chastised for being weak and having defected. After an outburst from the queen destroys a wall, Vanessa demands to be taught how to dispel ancient curses and offers her own freedom in exchange. The queen instead punishes Vanessa, beating her until she is lying barely conscious on the floor. As she wakes, Vanessa remembers her first meeting with Yami and opens her eyes to see Asta similarly silhouetted. She is puzzled when she sees her teammates and friends nearby, and Domina points out that she had the same idea for curing Asta. Reminded of her mission, Vanessa turns to talk to the queen, but Asta stops her, refusing to let her be a slave. When Asta tries to cut the curse out with his sword, Vanessa points out that the curse is too deep and that he cannot do anything to stop fate. His refusal to give up reminds Vanessa of Yami once again. She grabs the sword, stopping him from cutting himself again, and tells him that he should rely on his teammates and friends. She also accidentally reveals that she planned to use his Anti Magic to escape the forest. After Noelle volunteers the group to take on the two enemy forces, the queen agrees to heal Asta's arms, which surprises and elates Vanessa. Asta announces that they should head to the battlefield, but Vanessa, Noelle, and Finral tackle him for being too reckless so soon. As the Eye of the Midnight Sun members are capturing witches, the Black Bulls arrive on the battlefield, with Vanessa swinging Asta around with her threads. Asta decides to go after their leader, so Vanessa throws him up to the group even though he will be moved out of her range to pull him back. She watches impressed as Asta single-handedly defeats the terrorists, including their leader. Fana attacks Asta, who reflects the fireball back. Salamander counters with a second fireball, and the resulting explosion knocks Asta out of the air. As Asta falls, Finral redirects him into one of Vanessa's nets. The Black Bulls square off against Fana, and when Salamander slashes through the trees, Vanessa has to pull her squadmates to safety. She worries about Salamander's strength until Asta cuts the spirit with his Anti Magic Weapon. She decides that they should go on the offensive, but Asta stops and wants to talk it out. Fana refuses and Vanessa pulls Asta away from Salamander's attack and into a portal that drops him next to Fana. He holds his swords against her so they can talk. Fana opens her third eye, and the sinister mana enlarges Salamander and burns away Vanessa's threads. Vanessa is forced to tether herself and Finral to trees when the flapping of Salamander's wings threatens to blow them away. Salamander swoops down at them, pushing them back with the wave of heat, which also burns away Vanessa's threads. Salamander attacks again, and Noelle protects her squadmates with Cradle of the Sea Dragon. The spirit's overwhelming power forces them to escape, with Vanessa and Noelle flying away on a tree branch. Vanessa maneuvers them into position so Noelle can hit the spirit with Roar of the Sea Dragon. With the spirit weakened, the Black Bulls celebrate and ready Asta for his attack. For Asta's finishing move, Vanessa ties him with bundled thread to her and Finral's tree branches and then uses their momentum to sling the boy forward. The Black Bulls celebrate as Asta's Bull Thrust pierces through Salamander. Vanessa and the others watch as Asta approaches Fana and then redirects her fireball at Ladros. The three panic when Fana is overcome with anger and activates self-destructive magic. Noelle protects them from the wild attacks. Despite the risk and their inability to help, the three remain due to their belief in Asta. After Asta and Mars defeat Fana, the three Black Bulls mob Asta. They all listen as Fana recounts what she remembers. Vanessa wonders why the Eye of the Midnight Sun came to the forest, which reminds Fana of the mission to find a magic stone there. Before they can ask the queen about it, the group is suddenly barraged by lasers, and Vanessa is heavily injured and knocked unconscious. Vanessa regains consciousness in time to see the Witch Queen arrive on the battlefield. To Vanessa's shock, the queen secures all of them to crucifixes and takes control of Asta's body. Vanessa realizes that the queen had been wanted the Anti Magic Weapons from the beginning. The queen directs Asta to kill Noelle, but the boy stops his hand. As he struggles against the queen's control, Vanessa begs for the queen to stop and offers herself in exchange. The queen refuses since she plans to kill the others so that Vanessa has no more reason to leave. Vanessa remembers her first encounter with Yami and all of the good memories with the Black Bulls, and she acknowledges them and not the queen as her family. Her resolve to save and protect her family forces her magic to evolve, and a red cat is spun from her threads and sits on her head. Battle Prowess Magic *'Thread Magic': Vanessa uses this form of magic to generate and manipulate thread. She often uses it to mend and alter clothing for her squadmates. Thread trap.png|link=|Unnamed web trap spell Dancing Doll.png|link=Dancing Doll|Dancing Doll (anime only) String Cat.png|link=Red Thread of Fate|Red Thread of Fate Abilities *'Dexterity': During the fight at the undersea temple, Vanessa showed great agility easily dodging her enemies attacks while luring him into a trap laid by her threads. She also shows split second reaction time when controlling Asta with her threads. Equipment *'Grimoire': Vanessa possesses a grimoire that contains various thread-based spells. *'Wand': Vanessa carries a wand that she uses to cast her magic. It is in a shape of a rod with a round tip. It is made of light-colored material with amorphous surface. Vanessa grimoire.png|Vanessa's grimoire Vanessa wand.png|Vanessa's wand Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto: Win *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, Finral Roulacase, and Noelle Silva vs. Fana: Win *Vanessa Enoteca vs. Witch Queen: Win Events *Temple Battle Royale *Helping Asta: Searching for a Cure *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Relationships Yami Sukehiro Vanessa has a one-sided flirtatious relationship with her captain, constantly asking him out to drink with her. She is also grateful for him for freeing her from the witches forest allowing her to join the black bulls. Asta The first time she met Asta she flirted drunkenly with him and tried to seduce him before vomiting. She acts like an older sister to him though she also wondered about his appeal with the other members of the squad until the battle with Vetto where his belief in her despite her view of herself won her over. She showed her care toward him during the witches forest where she tried to keep him from hurting himself with his swords and offered herself up to the witch queen in exchange for healing Asta—though she had a plan to get out of it. Magna Swing Vaness and Magna get along as squadmates through the often bicker with Vanessa calling him a delinquent and Magna calling her lewd due to her dress. Noelle Silva Similar to Asta Vaness has taken on a sisterly role with Noelle, helping her find a wand to control her magic and offering her "womanly advice". Notable Quotes * * Initial Concepts Vanessa initial concept full body.png|Full body Trivia *Her favorite things are alcohol and snacks, like cheese. *Vanessa's grimoire design is the background for Volume 9's cover. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Vanessa is the fifth smartest Black Bull. **Vanessa is the fourth most beautiful woman. **Vanessa is the fifth best singer. *Vanessa ranked eighth in the first popularity poll and sixteenth in the second. **In the VIZ popularity polls, Vanessa ranked sixth in the first. *Her surname, ''Enoteca, is Italian for "wine bar." References Navigation es:Vanessa Enoteca ru:Ванесса Энотека fr:Vanessa Enoteca